


Girl's Bathrooms and Gay Men

by LABrats



Series: Girls bathrooms and Gay Men [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Slash, horrible innuendo, mentions of things you don't want to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things with nothing in common, Right? </p><p>Well, Maybe. </p><p>Ever wonder why the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in a girl's bathroom? Yeah? This probably isn't it, but it's something to consider and worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Bathrooms and Gay Men

Disclaimer- If this is what comes out of my brain, I really don't think anyone wants me to own Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the ceiling. "I think Salazar Slytherin was crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, looking up from whatever report she was working on then.

"Well, look at where the entrance is. He had to go into the girls bathroom to go down and play with his pet basilisk."

"It may not have always been a girl's bathroom."

"Hermione, it's made of sinks."

She was silent, so Ron decided to speak. "He does have a point. Why didn't he put it in a guy's bathroom."

"It could have been a guy's bathroom back then."

"Then why is it a girl's bathroom now?"

"I don't know!" Hermione scowled. "But Salazar Slytherin was not crazy."

Harry let the silence fill the room.

15 minutes later.

"I think Godric Gryffindor was gay." Hermione said.

"Why in the world do you think that?"

"Well, I'm reading this biography. The author mentioned that Godric doesn't discriminate against homosexuals. And the author keeps going on about the size of Godric's sword. Sounds fishy."

"Maybe that's why the entrance was in the girl's loo." Ron said, "Salazar wanted to avoid running into Godric in the bathroom."

Harry stared at the ceiling for a minute, then grabbed a trash can and barfed. "Ron, Hermione. We're not going to talk about this Ever again."

A/N sounds so easy now. But it answers that question. Why the Girl's Bathroom?


End file.
